


Make the most of it

by Tiffy1307Steph



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffy1307Steph/pseuds/Tiffy1307Steph
Summary: "I thought so"So, what thought Magnus and what is going to happen on Alec's day off?Wanna know?





	Make the most of it

 

Raindrops ran down the window pane. Outside it was already dark. From the bedroom quietly Alec’s little lovable snoring mixed with the sound of rain roaring against the window and the quiet music that filled the living room. The candles spread some brightness in the room. It smelled of sandalwood. In front of the balcony doors stood a figure and stared out into the rainy night.

Since Alec fell asleep deeply, Magnus has done nothing else. Standing there and staring outside. Trying to sort the thoughts and manage the current mess in his head:

Jace, who was possessed by Lillith and whom he had only been able to free by leaving his father Asmodeus his own magical powers.

Alec, nearly fatally injured, which he almost lost.

Clary, his biscuit, he had seen grown up, this Clary in a huge explosion of a penthouse, lost forever.

It was precisely this chaos that kept capturing him. He couldn’t think clearly, he also couldn’t sleep. He turned around reached for his phone and sent a message. Lost thought he sat in his armchair and stared into the candle as the answer reached him

_Of course, not actually, but for you, always and anytime. What’s going on? Bad dreams again?_

_Not having sleep, also means not having bad dreams_ Magnus replied.

_Oh, Magnus, you really should get some sleep and I tell you that as a friend and as a nurse who knows what too little sleep can lead to!_

_Catarina, I would prefer to sleep, but these whole things that have happened lately won’t let me rest. It’s not like I could magically block those memories. As you know, this is no longer available to me…_

Magnus replied to his best friend. It takes a while for an answer to come, which it has in it

_I do. I tell you something. It is possible to balance bad memories with good memories. Calm down a bit and thing about something nice. I promise you will be able to dream of it. I need to be able to look after Madzie again afterwards, so apologize now. I’m going to keep sleeping. Magnus, you are my best friend, I love you. Pay attention to yourself, take care of you. Damn. It’s not all your fault. You’re going to get this done. Good night, Magnus_

_Good night, Cat. I’ll take your advice._

There he sat and was supposed to think about good memories. What about creating some new good memories? It suddenly came into his mind. And since Alec’s day off was tomorrow, you couldn’t find a better start for such a project. “His” Shadowhunter will surely know almost the entire city. But guaranteed he won’t know the most beautiful spots in Central Park, the best restaurant in the city and the most beautiful place for the sunset. This will be a little more difficult than the last around the world trip, as this time he can’t create portals to take them from one place to another. But New York City isn’t the world and with some planning, however, everything should still be possible in one day. And Magnus _~too much is my middle name~_ Bane loves challenges.

 

So Magnus grabs his notepad and phone. First step, the weather forecast. Despite rainy night, a sunny day was forecast for tomorrow. A grin crept into his face. The world liked him after all and his plans took shape. After Magnus noted all the details, he went to the bathroom for a long shower. He picked up his clothes and was once again glad Alec had such a deep sleep. While getting dressed he send another message

_Cat, need your help later. Please make sure there is a picnic at this location….. I know it’s your day off and you wanted to spend time with Madzie. Can you still do me this favor and meet me and Alec there for a picnic? I know Alec will be happy to meet Madzie and you. I count on you! You belong to my plan to create good memories._ He could have been dancing with joy when _We meet you there for brunch_ came in response.

Meanwhile, it got bright and Magnus set out to implement the first part of his plan. Shopping for breakfast. The first time in centuries. He went to the market and struggled a bit but he managed to buy what he thought he need for breakfast and hurried back home. Alec was still asleep and didn’t notice Magnus in the kitchen struggling for a surprise breakfast.

 

When that was done, Magnus proudly sneaked into the bedroom, put the tablet on one side and opened the curtains on the window enthusiastically. “Come on, pup. Time to rise and face the day!” Alec jumped up and held his hand in front of the face to shield his eyes from the glaring rays of light. Trying to catch Magnus place and asked “Pun?” getting a “Panda?” in response and just fell back at the sheets with a “No”. Then he started again “Why is this so early?”

“Oh, with everything going on, sleep has been a bit of a struggle” Magnus explained and carried the tablet to the bed. Alec was confused “Why are you dressed?” So Magnus told him that he went to the market for the breakfast, mentioned “Which is admittedly less than perfect. But, do you know how many oranges are required to make a glass of juice?” Magnus grabs the juice glass with a grin and as proudly as ironical came up with “More than I bought” which made Alec grin. Magnus mumbled a bit about doing things the mundane way without magic as Alec asked “Is today a special occasion?” and Magnus explained with a charming smile “It’s your day off and I wanna make the most of it.” Alec was still not really awake and surprised by his boyfriend he just nods and replied “That’s actually really sweet.” “I thought so” Magnus answered with a proud smile and in his enthusiastic mood he noticed Alec leaning in for a kiss und rushed the kiss, pushed the glass into Alec’s hand with a “Drink up, time for our morning exercise” and left the room and a confused Alec.

 

Alec didn’t know Magnus’ plans, so he was a little disappointed about the rushed kiss and his boyfriend who left the room so quickly. But since some things couldn’t get cleaned up with magic, Magnus hat to go back to the kitchen to finish this. He said he wanna made this day the most of it and he didn’t want to lose time by cleaning up. He checked his phone and noticed that Cat send him the info about the picnic and went back to the bedroom after he finished cleaning the kitchen. Alec hadn’t eaten much of the breakfast and looked apologetically at the tablet as Magnus entered the room. “I’m sorry, I…” he started but Magnus brought him to silence with his finger on Alec’s lips “No excuses necessary my dear. Let’s start, I really want to use every second of the day. What do you think about jogging in the park? I’ve heard there are some nice stretches” Magnus grinned and it didn’t need more to let every feeling of guilt and the small amount of annoyance fell off of Alec. “Sounds good” he said nodding. So they got ready to go on their jogging round.

They had been on the road a little while longer when Magnus unexpectedly took a completely different direction than the way, who would usually have led back home and Alec asked irritated “Don’t we want to go back slowly?” Magnus slowed down his run and replied “After our breakfast wasn’t the best, I figured we need to chance that. Look over there, behind the rock, is our goal.” “That’s good, I’m starving. Who’s there first” Alec said grinning and running of, but Magnus had not trouble keeping up. They reached the rock at the same time, Magnus reached out for Alec’s arm to move in front of him to get around the rock first, so the surprise could be perfect. “Magnus, Alec!” a well-known voice greeted them. Madzie. Alec and Magnus kneeled down at the same time to greet the little one and take her in the arms. “My favorite little sorceress!” “Sweet pea!”

“When you’re done, I would be very happy about a similar welcome” Cat said and, referring to the huge red-white plaid picnic blanket with all the food, “it’s nice to see you, sit down. Let’s have a nice brunch.” Alec’s stomach growled in confirmation and everyone settled comfortably on the blanket and started eating. They chatted about everything possible, played little games with Madzie or just sat together. A bit later Alec took Madzie to the swings nearby and Cat and Magnus watched them. “He’s still good with kids. I’m quite sure you both will have children in the future. I can tell you this by the way you are looking at him right now” Catarina said. “Oh, what a torture for the children to have such a wonderful father. Or even two” Magnus replied ironically and went to the swing with a big grin to replace Alec, who sat down next to Cat and asked her “Is everything ok with Magnus? He’s kind of ….. I don’t know …… he’s confusing me today.” “Don’t worry that much, Alec. Magnus is still trying to process everything, but as long as you both have each other, he will be able to do this. It isn’t an easy time for any of you. Listen to your heart and be there for him. You need each other.” Alec didn’t respond. He just nodded.

 

When Magnus came back with Madzie, everyone made their way home. This time it was Alec who interrupted and leaded Magnus to a place at the lake. “Magnus, I know you’ve been planning the whole day, but maybe that just fits and doesn’t ruin the schedule. I wanna show you my favorite place at the lake; it’s only a few minutes”, he said and lead Magnus to as small pavilion right on the lake. They stood there for a while, hugging and watching the animals in and on the lake until Magnus brought out a quiet “Let’s go home” in a rough voice and Alec nodded. They jogged back and Magnus tried to stay slightly behind Alec to hide the tears in his eyes. He had tried to create new good memories and is boyfriend intuitively gave him a beautiful memory as well. Magnus was moved. This Shadowhunter kept surprising him.

They arrived home and Magnus quickly rubbed his face so that Alec couldn’t see the tears. With a grin he proclaimed “Whoever is showered and ready first, picks dinner.” Alec grinned back, grabbed him and before Magnus could say anything, the both stood at the bathroom. Kissing, they found their way out of the clothes and into the shower. So it was that the shower lasted longer and no one finished faster to choose dinner. When the two left the bathroom laughing and full of joy, it was too late to go to a restaurant.

 

“By the Angel, thankfully there are delivery services” Alec said as they both sat comfortably on the balcony, enjoying their dinner. “Do you think we could get breakfast in this way, too?” Magnus asked, laughing and Alec couldn’t help but laughed, too. And they both looked at each other and knew this wasn’t only one beautiful memory, but the beginning of many new memories, whatever will happen. They watched the sunset stain the streets, buildings and the sky and Magnus knew beyond a reasonable doubt that he wouldn’t have nightmares this night.

“I love you, Alexander” he muttered while he fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

"I love you, too" Alec replied, kissing Magnus on the forehead, hugging him tight, to show him he’ll never be alone and he will always be able to count on Alec.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story came into my mind, when I saw the long 3b sneak of Malec. At the same time I was thinking about a birthday present for a friend of mine @Betoo_Styles on twitter and "I thought so" just suited too well to not try it.  
> So I started writing this. 
> 
> It's my first work and I wanna tell you that English isn't my first language, so please excuse if mistakes are included.


End file.
